Tables turned
by rdhao
Summary: It all started with in innocent dicegame. Usually not everything is as it seems at first hand, but isn't that what makes life great? LuffyxNami fic well, itll become one, the first chapter or 2 will be normal summary sucks :P
1. First step of no plan at all

before i forget, i dont own one piece, blah blah, and so on and so on.  
sighs i wish i did

Chapter one: First step of no plan at all

It was a rainy day. Now is that usually no problem, but the fact was that on this ship it would mean that the captain would get bored. And when he got bored he would do anything to get rid of the boredom.

And thus, after he persuaded the whole crew to join him in a game, they all sat at a round table.

"Well luffy, we're all here now. Did you already have thought of WHAT game we're gonna play?" Said nami, slightly afraid she agreed to join in on a utterly stupid game.

"well, I thought I'd let you guys choose. I don't really mind what we do, as long as it is something" Said their captain (to nami's surprise and relief) with a huge grin on his face. Still content with his victory to get everyone to play with him.

"yohohohoooo, my my, isn't that a surprise" said brook in that high enthusiastic voice he always uses.

"but still….now we have to think of a game suitable for the all of us. And I doubt that'll be easy" notified robin in a calm voice, not bothering to look up from her book.

A silence fell , all were thinking about what to do.

The first one to speak was a small ball of fur…..oh, wait it was chopper, the ships doctor. My bad, sorry.

"well, since we're inside, we're practically down to a card game, dice game or something without any instruments." he stated.

As everyone's attention shifted to the previous speaker the cook spoke up: "I don't really feel like a card game now, and besides. I played cards when I was on watch duty in the crow's-nest and acidly left them there." he said while scratching the back of his head. "And to be honest, I doubt anyone would want to go through the rain to get them."

"Yah" Usopp added "I have this I-can't-walk-through-the-rain-to-the-crow's-nest-to-get-cards disease!"

"yeah right" franky simply replied. Finding it too much a bother to start a discussion about it.

"well, I suppose that makes it a dice game" sanji said after a small silence.

Everyone looked at him sheepishly for a few minutes, his words not really getting through.

Suddenly, out of nothing , their captain spoke up. Waking everyone from the temporary mental paralysation they were in.  
"who wants to play bluff poker?" he plainly asked, with a grin on his face and his voice revealed some (hidden) enthusiasm. Not that anyone picked up on that though.

With that said, zorro flew up from his chair roaring: "WAIT A MINUTE HERE!"  
realising his sudden outburst he backed down a little and continues in a lesser voice: "I have no problems with the game, It's just that I don't feel like increasing my debt with that woman" obviously meaning Nami..

"Ooooh, are you afraid?" Sanji sneered at zorro.  
"Shutup ero-cook!"  
"Wanna start a fight marimo?"

"OI!" nami yelled "Stop that. It isn't necessary to start fighting. We can play bluff poker, and no money involved whatsoever."

Everyone looked at nami now, eyes widened in shock.  
"SHE'S SICK, CHOPPER DO SOMETHING" Luffy yelled.

"ILL GET MY STUFF, GET HER TO LIE DOWN AND REST" Chopper answered.  
In the mean time sanji had ran over to her, promising her to comfort het and make her better as soon as possible. He'd even chew her food if he had to he claimed. Zorro had fallen asleep again, franky just sat there, somewhat dazed. Robin kept on reading her book. Usopp declared a state of emergency. And brook just stood there in confusement, not getting what the fuss was about.

_coconut  
ok srry,that was kinda random...  
anyways, this was the first chapter...i know, it ended kinda suddenly, and i forgot to put an end notice before which made it even weirden, butanyhow. next chapters will be up soon, as soon as i feel like writing them the story is already in my head though, so no problems with that for delays:P_

anyway, you may revieuw, and if youre to lazy, then thats fine 2

cyaaa


	2. Second thoughts

**I don't own one piece...doh, why would i write this here id i owned one piece? then it would just happend wouldnt it?  
**

well, here is the second chapter. you may read and review. oh ill warn you, nothing big happends in this chapter. its more of a set-up for the next one.

* * *

-1 Chapter two: Second thoughts

"I am not sick" Nami declared after she has landed several punches on certain peoples heads.

She continued: "no there is another way to make this interesting. We'll play with a lives system. Everyone starts off with 10 of them. Each lost game means losing a life. Last man standing is the winner. That person may command the others to do one thing, which they cant deny. If the command is rendered unreasonable though, the winner has to make up a new one."

The whole crew, sans robin, get twinkles in their eyes at the thought of being able to command something of their crewmates.

Nami's brains were racing: '_Why did I say that? Well, no helping it now. Lets see… what would everyone ask for if they won…._

Brook would want something that has to do with panty's I'm sure. I can't let him win.

Franky? I'm not sure about him, but it'll be something SUUUPAAAH. And I don't trust that it's something not embarrassing. So lets not bet on it.

_Always better than Sanji though, I don't know what he'll want, but it'll concern me and Robin more than the guys, ill have to make sure he doesn't win._

_Robin…yeah, well, nobody knows what she is thinking. But whatever she would want, it can never be that bad. At least not for me._

Usopp? He probably wants to be captain for a day or so, nothing bad will happen out of that. Especially since we're used to Luffy as captain. And I doubt he is easy to take out, given his experience in lying.

Chopper can't have any bad thing he'd want. All he'd wish for is probably that we'll play another game with him or something.

Zorro, well I doubt he can keep awake and interested long enough to win, but if, and I say if, he won. I guess he'd want to be able to drink without having to worry about how much there's left in stock, and Sanji complaining about that for one night or so.

_Luffy would want the same as Zorro, though not with booze, but with meat. though I doubt he'll even GET the game.'_

Although that seems like a whole lot to think of, Nami actually was rather fast at all that. Though that would be obvious, since she knew the crew rather well after all this time.

When Nami looked up from her thoughts, it seemed everyone had agreed to her proposal. And they were all already seated at the round table.

Nami sat down at the last empty seat. She couldn't complain about her seat. To her right sat Chopper, and to her left sat Usopp. Meaning she was shielded from Sanji.

Sadly enough for Robin, she did sit next to Sanji, who was in a love state with hearts in his eyes because of it. Robin on the other hand seemed to have more attention to the other person sitting next to her. Which was a green haired swordsman.

Nami Could understand that. But there seemed to be something more than just fleeing from Sanji's attention. She'd have to ask her about that later on. Which gave her a brilliant idea about what she herself would ask of the crew when she won.

"hurry hurry, I wanna staaa-aaaaart" Luffy whined from the other side of the table, obviously getting bored.

'_sh' _Nami thought_ ' Why is he sitting right at the opposite chair. Ugh, I need to concentrate, but when I look at him…' _ A shiver went down her spine. _' I can't concentrate around him. And now, when I've got to most of all time, he sits right in front of me.  
_  
She sighed, forming her resolve. She couldn't let Sanji win, nor brook. Well, she wanted to win herself now, so she couldn't let anyone win.

_' Concentrate Nami, concentrate only on the game, nothing else '_ she chanted to herself.

The game started. Nami played to make Sanji lose first. So that danger would be evaded as soon as possible.

Despite that, it was Luffy who lost the first few rounds. Which was unfortunate, since he had Sanji sitting to his left, shielding him from Nami's set-ups.

10 rounds were played, Franky had lost 1 life because he had fallen for Usopp's SUUUUUPAAAAAH good bluffing. As Franky had called it afterwards.

One life was lost by Sanji, who would've guessed Luffy threw poker 6 at once. (for the people who don't know the game, poker 6 is the highest you can throw, and the person next to you cant do anything about it.)

The 8 other lives however, were lost by Luffy. Which annoyed Nami for 2 reasons.  
If he hadn't lost those lives Sanji probably would've, since those were the set-ups Nami made.  
And if he lost he'd leave the table, which she wouldn't want. (though she'd never admit that, not even to herself)

She had to do something. But what….

" 10 rounds played, can we take a little break now? " she asked.

"Yohohohoho, I'd agree to that. I'm sweating of excitement because of this game. Although I'm a skeleton, and I can't sweat. SKUUULLL JOOOOOKE!"

He was just being ignored.

"Well, I do need to refresh my cola" Was Franky's plain reaction.

The rest just plainly nodded to the idea.

Sanji got up with hearts in his eyes and hurried to the kitchen. Nami supposed he was going to make some love drink for her and Robin.  
Zorro fell asleep again (which also happened thrice during the game)  
Usopp was telling chopper a story about the time he played a dice game with the pirate king himself. Chopper didn't doubt him for one sec, as usual.

Brook was caught in awe in the story too, and Robin just observed everyone from her chair.

Luffy got up and started walking out when he was stopped by a voice from behind him.

"Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Hmmm? Tissit nami?" he asked with a curious face

"well…ummm…. Where are you going?" she asked him, not entirely sure why she started stuttering a bit.

He grinned his wide trademark grin "just out for a walk, wanna come?"

Nami saw here chance. Out there she could easily instruct him so that he wouldn't lose so quickly.

"sure.." She stood up and walked towards him. As she past him he started walking too and after a little walk, when Nami was sure they were out of hearing range of the rest, she started her mission.

"Luffy?" she asked

"hmmm?" Luffy mumbled while he was looking up at the sky. It was almost as if he was thinking. But that couldn't be, I mean, it is Luffy we're talking about here right?

Nami sighed '_well, when I start my story he'll listen' _she said to herself.

"Why are you losing so rapidly?"

"To make the game more interesting" he answered, still in that state of "thinking".

"What?!" Nami almost yelled as her eyes widened and she looked at him in surprise.  
'_this cant be, he actually know what he is doing? C'mon, that just cant be, this is Luffy, the simple minded idiot. It cant be that he thinks he needs an extra handicap to make this interesting. He shouldn't even get the game.'_

Luffy awoke from his thoughts, realising what he just said. Shook his head and said:  
" I'm just messing with you, I just suck at this game. But it seems everyone is already waiting for us, so lets get back"

When they got back Nami didn't know what to think anymore. Could it be that in secret Luffy actually had brains? Naah, that would just be weird, wouldn't it?

She stared at him while in thought. When she woke up she noticed robin was looking at her with a little smile.

'_Oh god,' _nami thought. _'She isn't getting the wrong idea here now is she?'_

But she didn't have the time to find that out since the second round commenced.

* * *

well, this was it for the second chapter, simply because i dont feel like writing anymore atm :3  
revieuws are always welcome. but dont just flame, if you didntlike it, tell me why...maybe in the next chapters i can look into it.

* * *


	3. Third thing to think about

I don't own one piece , since if I would I would be the pirate king and Luffy wouldn't have an adventure anymore. Hehe, I love messing with disclaimers xD

anyways, ever wondered what you would get for Luffy's birthday? I mean, meat isn't real original or anything…but what else? He always wears the same clothes, so a new set wouldn't be worn anyway. (except if it's the special edition with extra pockets to keep meat xD) hmmm  
oh sorry, this fic isn't about his birthday at all…I just read happy moments (a fluff luffyxnami doujin , real cute:3 sadly enough the rest of them I can find are all in Japanese--) oh well, enough rambling for now.

Thus the 3rd chapter commences

Chapter 3: Third thing to think about

-Flashback-

Dicegame

-Flashback ended-

The game continued. And as the were playing the dices eventually came to Luffy. He accepted and after he threw 2 dices, he looked and passed them on to Sanji. Stating it was poker 2 while scratching his nose.

'_He__'__s bluffing__'_Nami thought to herself. _'__ why must he scratch his nose every time he bluffs. I__'__m sure everyone has noticed by now. As well as Sanji.__'_

And she was right.

Sanji looked at Luffy as he said. "You know Luffy, this game is all about reading people. And that's why I know you're bluffing."

"Reading people?" Asked Luffy as innocently as possible. "My nose was just itchy" and while he said that he grew a joyful, but evil grin.

Sanji turned blue. He first tried to look at the faces of the people across the table. The only expression he saw was utter surprise.

"You know, he SUUUPAAAAH got you. " Franky said before bursting out in laughter slamming his hand on the table.

"Yohohohoho, my my, who would've guessed our captain was such a pro at manipulating people. He sure fooled me." Brook said in a state of enthusiasm.

Sanji now grew more and more afraid. It wasn't like he minded losing one of his lies. But being fooled by the simpleton of a captain right in front of his precious Robin and Nami. I doubt his ego could take such a heavy hit well.

Zorro grinned evil "you know" he said as the person who knew the captain the longest. "Our captain is one of the few people who doesn't have a tell when he is lying. He is just too damn honest hearted to ever lie to anyone when not in a game"

Nami was plainly baffled. She never expected THIS. She quickly looked around to the last few people who hadn't spoken yet.

Robin, the woman who grew up without being able to trust anyone. Who was probably just as good, if not better, at reading people as she is, also looked shocked.

Usopp, the one who had the most experience with lying. He just looked at Luffy with his jaw on the floor and his eyes as widened as possible.

_(Given the fact that this is a anime fanfic, that's pretty wide. Just so you know.)  
_  
And chopper? Well….he lost his concentration to a lollipop a minute ago.

Nami's mind was racing. _' what? Huh? Wait wait… so he knew what he was doing?' _Suddenly she remembered something.

(now this is a REAL flashback P)

"Why are you losing so rapidly?"

"To make the game more interesting" he answered, still in that state of "thinking".

"What?!" Nami almost yelled as her eyes widened and she looked at him in surprise.  
'_this cant be, he actually know what he is doing? C'mon, that just cant be, this is Luffy, the simple minded idiot. It cant be that he thinks he needs an extra handicap to make this interesting. He shouldn't even get the game.'_

Luffy awoke from his thoughts, realising what he just said. Shook his head and said:  
" I'm just messing with you, I just suck at this game. But it seems everyone is already waiting for us, so lets get back"

Flashback ended ; )

_'__so he spoke the truth back there__…__ but what was that? Did he accidentally say that because he wasn__'__t paying attention? Ugh, this is getting more and more confusing.__'_

She didn't have time to think this over much longer though. Since the game continued as soon as Sanji had picked himself up from the floor after Robin gave him some encouraging words. Which made his immediately go into love-love mode and resume playing while hanging all over Robin.

Accidentally, Nami saw Zorro looking away, with a slightly displeased expression at Sanji's hanging over robin.

'_well, It appears I have just gained a third thing to think about. This is getting too much for me. First just him. Now he starts to show traces of intelligence. And now I found a possible romance to be. This is getting heavy__'_Nami thought. And as the thought about the first thing to think about, she couldn't ignore all those thoughts anymore. (which she has been doing the whole game and big parts of her time on the ship already).  
Especially now he seemed to actually have some brains, she started to wonder if she maybe should tell him.

_'__but that would be just too hard to do. When I look in those pretty black eyes of him, I__…__I__…__ I just close up.__'_she thought to herself as she stared the her captain in front of her.

Well, if you don't mind Nami, we'll be continuing in a faster pase now. Since my head starts spinning too. If I keep on going like this. Ill have to spend like 10 chapters on the game alone. Then we'll never see the plot bunny. Which is actually kinda cute I believe (well, since I don't know yet if I can write fluff stuff. Well have to wait to see P.)

Anyhow. The game continued. And now Luffy didn't take all the hits anymore. Almost everyone began to bleed lives. Everyone except 2 persons lost some lives. Luffy stayed clean. He couldn't really afford to lose more lives anyway. And Nami, who had a though time keeping her eyes off Luffy, but was an bluff poker expert. And lets not forget she got dices from chopper. Who got his dices from Zorro, and it seemed Zorro was going easy on chopper. Who wasn't a real experienced player in this game.

First one to lose was Brook. Somehow, Luffy always picked up when he lied. And because of Nami, Usopp and Franky, Brook had to quite frequently.

By Brooks loss Nami and Robin were relieved I'm sure. No panty involved demand for them.

Brook, who still liked to watch, started to play his violin. Keeping the moods of the rest up.

Next to lose was the next person sitting right of Luffy, Franky. For the same reasons as brook lost.

Now the right of Luffy was quite cleared of players. Only Usopp left, and then Nami, who was sitting at the other side of the table.

Nami didn't mind. Usopp was very hard to read, and now she was closer to Sanji in terms of turns before the dices came to him. So she could more easily set up traps for him.

The next one to lose was Chopper. The moment he lost, Zorro whispered something to him.  
It sounded like an apology he couldn't let him stay in the game any longer. But Nami couldn't hear to well so I'm not sure.

Next to lose was Sanji.

'_Finally__'_ Nami thought.

But as soon as he got up he was all like: "Nami-swaaaaan, Robin-chwaaaaaan. Shal I make you some delicious snack of love?"

_'__Argh, there he goes again__'__  
_Suddenly Luffy's hat flew to the other side of the room by a sudden gust of wind that came through a window. Luffy walked right over the table to get it. When he was on his way back and passes Nami he whispered.

"you shouldn't have made him leave yet. He was more quiet when concentrating on the game"

Nami was shocked. She didn't know what to think.

'_you don__'__t have time for this, concentrate on the game Nams, c__'__mon. If you win you can find it all out.__'_

4 gone, 5 left.  
Luffy with 2 lives  
Nami with 9 lives.  
Robin had 4 left.  
Zorro 3  
Usopp had 7 left.

Zorro was the next in line to "die". when he did, he fell asleep on his chair while sitting straight up.

The game continued. And eventually Zorro accidentally fell to his right. Leaning against Robin. God what was he lucky Sanji was still in the kitchen.

When that happened, Robin started to blush faintly. Nobody probably noticed. Nobody except Nami.

Robin though, couldn't concentrate enough anymore. Probably thanks to Zorro. So she was the next one to lose.

Well, that only left Nami, Luffy and Usopp.

Although not soon after, Usopp was brutally murdered. (figure of speech of course, since this is a game involving lives)

Well, it now was a showdown between Nami and Luffy.

Nami liked it for more than one reason. One she had a perfectly fine reason to stare at her captain for a long time now. And second. He had one life left, and she still had nine.

But somehow, no matter what she tried. All her attacks were countered by his. All her defences were overthrown.

It was merely frustrating as they ended up at a score of 1-1.

A true showdown.

* * *

well...that was it...i dunno...i feel less statisfied about this one.  
please review (or be lazy and dont:P)  
well, i think next chapter the heat will start, and the bunny will show its ears.  
hehe, it seems by every chapter i make it gets bigger  
First chapter under the 1000 words, second 1400, and thisone is even biggerOO  
oh well...

* * *


	4. Fourth guy from her left

I don't own one piece, blah blaahblah…you know, disclaimer stuff….

Well, hi there everyone, im picking up the pencil once again. (keybord sounds less cool in this sentence) but before I start I would just want to state that love is AWESOME x3  
anyways. Im starting on this sooner that I myself expected. This is because of 2 main reasons.  
One is that I received many many revieus with positive content, encouraging me to go on. And since I unintendely used a cliffhanger at the end of the previous chapter….well, that's just mean. so ill continue as soon as pissoble.  
Second is im home alone till Saturday, so my parent wont complain about my music, and as long as I have my music, I can keep on going all night long :3

Btw, im thinking of making a second version of this, in the first, I let one of them both win, like I intended from the beginning. And one version letting the other win. Creating a whole new story with the same setup :3.  
Question is…would you guys(and gals) like that?

Oh well…chapter 4 starts here:

* * *

Chapter 4: Fourth guy to her left

'_oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap.'  
_

Nami couldn't take it.

She, the master at bluff poker, who had earned so many riches with this game. She had already lost eight lives in a row to the person she always deemed an idiot. Now she had only one life left. And so did he.

_'_ _calm down Nami, calm down….ok, now lets see. He doesn't have a tell when he's bluffing. He makes you accept dices that are hard to overrule. He makes you believe he is speaking the truth while the dices are WAY off. As far as I can see. I'm screwed.'  
_

She thought.

She was getting desperate. She was getting so close to accomplish her plan too, but now there was this big wall blocking her way. And the person who usually helped her overcome these walls, WAS the wall.

"Well lets start shall we"

His voice awakened Nami from her thoughts. Apparently he had been observing her long enough in his eyes. He could see the terror in nami's eyes. That was for sure. But everyone could see that. Even Brook, and he has no eye because he is a skeleton. SKULL JOOOKE!  
(you know it gets bad when the narrator starts throwing with skull jokes ; ) )

Nami had to throw. The sounds around her faded. The only thing she could see now was the table. The cup, and him. She looked deep into his black eyes. Oh how she would love to drown in those.  
'_Focus Nami focus. If you win you may get the chance to drown in them, but NOT YET'_

She threw. Looked. Hmm, two sixes and a five.  
_' Luck might be on my side after all'  
_

She passed it on and was honest.  
"Sixhundredsixtyfive" She stated, calmed down by this sudden turn of luck.

He noticed. He knew she was being honest. He had to accept.

Thus he did. He picked one dice up, probably the five, and threw it.

"Poker six" He claimed that it was without even looking.

Nami had no choice, this was it. The one out of six chance he had thrown a six.

Nami picked up the cup and was surprised by what she found underneath.

A six……a five……….and a…….two?

"Yohohohoho, it seems you have won, navigator-san" Brook said while he started up a festive tune.

Everybody stared dancing to the cheerful tune. It was so damn catchy. Well.. except Sanji, Zorro and Robin. Since Zorro was still sleeping, and with that keeping Robin in place. And Sanji was still in the kitchen.

And except Nami.  
What she was doing? Well think about it. Poker 6 is 3 sixes. When luffy got 2 sixes and 1 five. And he threw 1 dice over. How can there be a six, a five and a two underneath?  
He had thrown one of the two SIXES again, instead of the five. So he could've never had 3 sixes under his cup, and he never could have won. If he would've had a small CHANCE of winning, he should've re-thrown the five.

'_was it an accident? Naah, it cant be. Not in the last round. Which idiot would make such a stupid mistake at the last round? Well…the normal Luffy maybe. But the Luffy we had seen at the game table since round two. He would never. So that only leaves one option.'_

Nami's eyes widened in shock as she let out a yell "The bastard!"

Everybody stopped dancing around and turned to look at her. Not noticing that behind their back there was a little boy smiling widely from under his straw hat.

'_goddamnit, He let me win. The son of a…wait…why do I mind? I was afraid to lose just a few minutes ago. And now I'm pissed because he let me? And besides, if I just follow my plan, I can even find out why he did it.'_

…iga..r-sa. ?  
Na..gator-..n ?  
Navigat..-.a. ?  
Navigator-san?

Robin asked for the forth time before Nami realised it.

Nami shook her head, Then shifted her attention to Robin who was now standing before her.  
"are you ok? Suddenly yelling things and spacing out like that, we got a little concerned" Said Robin with a warm smile. The two had become like sisters to each other in their time on the ship.  
Apparently Zorro had woken up beause of Nami's yell, and in that way freeing Robin.

But she didn't have time to think about that, since Robin rather bluntly continued, although now whispering: "Or is it just that you're distracted by naughty thoughts of certain persons?"  
_'God, she DID get the wrong idea.'_ Nami thought, not willing to admit that the raven haired woman was right about her liking a 'certain person'. Though with those 'naughty thought' she was way off….maybe she just wanted to shock the navigator to make her pay attention.

"No no, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just thinking about eeeehm…. That I have to buy now sun lotion in the next town. Or ill burn alive." She lied rather badly.

But hey, why would the crew doubt her.

-stare-

"WHATCHA STARING AT!" Nami yelled at the whole crew who were, indeed, staring at her.

"well…" Franky started but never finished

"It's just that we're waiting for you to tell us what you demand from us. Since that is your prize after all" Zorro said while looking away. Not fully comfortable with the idea of fulfilling the demand Nami still had to make.

'_oh that's right, the jerk almost made me forget about that'_ she thought to herself, still angry at him for embarrassing her.

"Well I suppose its better to tell you isn't it? I wa…"

The door slammed open and Sanji busted in with hearts in his eyes.  
"Nami-saaaaaan, Robin-chwaaaaaaaaan. I got you your drinks, and while I was at it I thought I'd make a delicious snack for two delicious lady's." he said whilst holding Luffy away from the plate with his foot on Luffy's face. The captain had already reacted on the smell of food.

'_And now he is all normal again. While a few minutes ago, he was…he was… toying with me at the game." _

Ugh, Nami didn't wanna think about it. Being fooled by that idiot of a captain.

'_though I should admit. It is admirable. Being able to overrule me with a game I've played so much, grew so good at.' _-sigh- '_and if he truly is smarter than he makes us believe. Wouldn't it increase the chances that he could actually fall for m…No! Nami what the hell are you thinking. It's the idiot we're talking about. Snap out of it, hey!'_

"Chopper! We were right! She IS sick! She was just faking she wasn't so she could play and win so she could demand something from us! Quickly, DO SOMETHING" a hysterical Luffy screamed out.

'_Or maybe he was just lucky' _was Nami's last thought before she flared up and hit her captain in the head.

When she sat down, she finally got to business. (yeah. she actually did…I thought it'd be a bit harsh if I'd end the chapter here 3)

"Well then" She said gaining everyone's attention. Even Luffy's, who still lied on the floor with a very lumpy head.

"What I ask of you is very simple" she continued as she observer the reactions of her crewmates.

Sanji was wiggling around hoping it had something to do with him and her being together. Most preferably without any obstacles like clothing or something like that.

Zorro was just hoping he'd be uninvolved.

Robin didn't show any signs of minding at all. Probably thinking that I t wouldn't be of much effect on her anyways.

Chopper was to busy trying to get Luffy back to his senses. Who was on his turn mumbling something unclear.

Usopp, he was almost pissing his pants as afraid as he was. But hey, if you've seen the demon Nami can (and has to) be sometimes. You'd be afraid too if you weren't a monster, like most of the Mugiwara crew.

-Tries to hold it in-  
Brook wasn't showing any expression at all, but hey…no surprise there now issit?  
-relief, I did it, I actually was able to NOT make a skull joke-

And Franky was… did he seem exited?  
Well…after all he did not really know much shame… I mean c'mon, he wears Speedo's as regular wear.

'_Well, I suppose none of them will see this one coming' _Nami thought.

And that's the end of the chapter.

NO NO just kidding 3 I wouldn't do that to you again

"What I ask of you is, that you all will tell the truth to me if I ask for it. You don't have to keep being honest about everything. But when I say you have to, you will. Understood?" Nami asked. And looked in a way that none of them would go against her.  
"Don't worry" She added to make the demand more acceptable, since otherwise it would be rejected.

"It'll only last one week"

* * *

Well, that was it for this chapter...i'm really done with writing about the game atm3

anyway, revieuws are always welcome  
forgot what i wanted to write here further on...  
it had something to do with afro's i believe...  
...stuff...


End file.
